This Monster Is Me
by Andy.Says.RAWR
Summary: Nica Jones, daughter of Nike has a... complicated past and an even more complicated present and future. Now, she's at a high school looking for demigods but every road has a bump and we're in for a long ride... Set before TLT. Rated T for swearing... Lots of it. Read!
1. Dedication

_for Chesca,  
who stood out bravely_


	2. Prologue

**Andy here! This is my first official story so feel free to leave your opinions in the reviews! Not to harsh, though.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_prologue_

It was another day in the sixth grade. Another boring day... was giving a lecture about angles or something. I didn't really care so I began I zone out.

"Miss Jones, what is the answer?" Ms. Phillings asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh... 7?" I said uncertainly since I never really heard what she asked.

"This is science class, Miss Jones," she rubbed her temples as if I were giving her a migraine, "not math. I would really appreciate it if you did not fall asleep in my class."

I snapped, "Yeah? I mean really Mrs. Phillings? I doubt the class even knows what this lecture is about."

Her nostrils flared. "I do not have a husband."

"And it's not my fault I'm diagnosed with ADD **(Yes, ****_ADD, _****not ADHD) **and dyslexia, Mrs. Phillings," I said, ignoring her. Normally, a person wouldn't put that fact out like that but I didn't give a crap about what they thought.

"I do not have a husband!" Ms. Phillings shouted.

"Well it's not my fault he died!" I shouted back.

"Detention. This afternoon. No excuses," she declared just as the bell rang. "Good day Miss Jones."

Great. Just great.

I walked out of the classroom and pushed through the crowd of students in the hallway. I was successfully able to get in the girls bathroom without being flattened into a pancake which to me was a great achievement considering the amount of people stampeding the halls.

Once I got inside, I shut the door closed, leaned against it and sighed.

"Well, well..." a voice crooned. "Look what the cat dragged out of the bag."

I glared at the clown in front of me. I mean she seriously looked like a clown. Her hair that was the color of parchment was stiff and shiny from the boatload of hairspray she used for it, her slimy green eyes smug and her face was caked with makeup it would make a mime jealous. Her "friends" practically looked the same except more toned down. Meet Madeline Monroe, supreme ugly of Easternfetch Academy, the epitome of a stereotypical mean girl. And get this; they were all twelve just like me!

"Look what the cat barfed out in the bag," I said as I straightened myself and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So freak, how are your parents? Still dead?" she smirked.

That's it. I lunged at her and punched her straight in the face, smiling triumphantly as I heard a satisfying crack.

She screamed out in pain as blood started flowing down her nose.

"You broke my nose!" she gasped out with difficulty.

"Good," I sneered as I shook my hand around.

"You'll regret this Nica!" she squeaked out as she pinched her nose and pushed past me and the door. Her cronies following in suit squealing stupid things like "You're still beautiful Maddie!" or "Don't leave us!" and my personal favorite, "You really needed a nose job anyway."

I walked over to the sinks and stared at my reflection in the mirror. A girl with long jet black hair and brown eyes so deep they looked black. A starburst mark was delicately placed just below her ear and her sharp cheekbones made her look regal. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "KEEP CALM AND SHUT UP" written in white, a black cotton jacket that hid her hands and reached her knees, black jean shorts and black Converse. You would think that she was emo or punk or goth but she wasn't. She just liked the color black. The girl in front of me was me.

The first bell rang, signaling that we would have to prepare for our next class which would be in five minutes so I exited the bathroom and sighed in relief as I noticed that the crowd has separated and was wide enough to pass through.

I made my way around the corner of the hall to my next class with Ms. Roberts. The hallway was surprisingly empty and eerily quiet. I walked through the hall feeling unusually uneasy. I turned walked around the corner and came in contact with something warm and soft but firm. _Someone_. I looked up to see a boy about a year older me standing there.

He was surprisingly good looking with his black hair that was swept to one side, partially covering his right eye and nice build. But what intrigued me the most were his eyes. They were a brilliant blue. Not the _oh-my-God-their-sparking-with-electricity blue_ or the _I-wanna-fall-asleep-in-them_ blue but more of the _I've-seen-things-you-couldn't-even-think-of_ blue. He was wearing a dark blue polo with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, tan pants and black Converse that were much like mine.

He nodded slowly, brushed past me and disappeared around the corner.

I quickly made my way to my next class just in time for the bell. But I couldn't forget those mysterious blue eyes...

The rest of the day went by in a blur thanks to my ADD. Before I knew it, I was standing outside of school, waiting for my dad to pick me up.

After about ten minutes or so, my dad's shiny pickup truck pulled up. I gathered my things and began to walk towards it.

"Bye freak!" Madeline called out and her minions laughed (more like snorted) behind her.

"Bye Maddie!" I called back in a fake high-pitched voice.

I opened the door to the car, got in and closed it again.

"Hey Larry," I smiled.

"Hey Nics," he replied, ruffling my hair. So you're probably wondering why I just called my dad by his first name. He's not my real dad. He's my foster dad. Both of my real parents left with me with my foster family and they took me in. I never called them mom or dad but by their names since they weren't my birth parents but I _did_ use their last name, Jones. "How was school?"

_Oh you know, just three clown freaks tormenting you and a cute guy shoving past you_. "Just great."

"That's nice," he said as he began driving. "We're going to stop by the house. I want you to pack a week's worth of clothes and anything else you might need for the rest of the summer."

"What?" I asked. "Why? Where are we going?"

"A place your parents always wanted you to go."

I suddenly became very excited. They've never said anything about my real parents except that one day a man came to their door and gave me away.

"Really?" I asked practically jumping. "Where?"

Larry, however, didn't look very excited. He was pale and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. His posture was rigid and his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel. He then jerked to a stop as the stoplight turned red causing me to hit my head against the dashboard. That's what I get for not wearing a seatbelt.

"It's a surprise," he replied softly.

I decided to stay quiet for the next ten minutes we took to reach our house.

"You have ten minutes to gather all your stuff," he said as we pulled over to our driveway.

I quickly ran up to our porch and fumbled with the keys. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was able to open the doors. I sped up the stairs taking two steps at a time, shouting a quick hello to Beatrice, my foster mom, and Lisa and Darren, my foster siblings, and began throwing my stuff into a blue duffle bag as soon as I entered my room. Clothes. Nightwear. Underwear. Jackets. Ballers. Shades. Toiletries. Okay. I think I'm set. And no, I don't own any electronics so don't ask.

I quickly jumped down the stairs and basically threw myself at the car, scaring the crap put of Larry. I slid into the shotgun seat and placed the duffel bag by my feet.

"Four minutes," he mused. "I have to say, I'm impressed.

"Thank you," I said carefully making sure to buckle my seatbelt this time.

He was about to drive off when he had a look of realization on his face. "Shoot. Wait, I forgot to get something. Stay here."

"M'kay," I mumbled as I began to look through the different radio channels.

After about ten minutes, Larry still hadn't returned and I was getting worried so I finally decided to turn the music down and look out the window. And boy... what I saw shocked me.

There was our house. And it was up in flames.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, ran out the car and began screaming for help. How could I not have noticed it? How could I not have noticed a two floor house on fire?

"Larry! Beatrice!" I screamed, "Lisa! Darren!"

Our neighbors started gathering around our house but did nothing. Why aren't they do anything?

"Somebody help!" I shrieked at them. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

None of them moved. I decided to leave them be and deal with the matter at hand. The front door was no longer existent so I ran around the back to see if the door there was fine. And thank God it was still intact.

I pushed the door open and was immediately attacked with smoke. The burning air choked me and burned my eyes but I had to find them. I had to.

I made my way past the kitchen when I heard a crash from the living room. I quickly ran towards it, carefully avoiding things on fire (which was very hard) and basically; dying.

I arrived at the living room and broke at the sight of Larry lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. How a fire caused this, I did not know but all I knew was that Larry was hurt and possibly dying.

"Larry!" I screamed and ran over to kneel next to him.

His eyes fluttered open and my heart jumped with relief knowing that he was alive.

"N-Nica," he whispered. "I want you to t-take this." He handed me a beautiful jewelry box, "Open it when you get to the place your parents wanted you to go."

"Where's that?" I asked softly.

"Y-You'll know the way," he replied shakily. "I love you Nics."

"Dad!" I shrieked as I shook him. "Please don't leave me!"

"You called me dad..." he whispered before closing his eyes for the last time.

"No!" I bawled. "No, no, no!"

I don't know how long I knelt there but I realized after a while that if I didn't get out of here, I too would die.

It broke me to leave Larry but he would want me to live and go to this place. And I will.

I ran back towards the back door when a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and hit my head. And everything went black.

I woke up every now and then but what I saw made no sense.

One time it was a redhead girl with weird pink eyes. She was practically squealing stuff like "Your eyes are so pretty!" when I was awake. And another time it was a brunette with bright blue eyes though she seemed to be singing words in a different language. It was strange yet beautiful.

When I awoke again, it was a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes.

"You're awake," she noted.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

She just smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

And that had been five years go.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_chapter one_

I held the golden jewelry box that Larry had given me before his final breath against my chest. I had immediately asked the blonde—who I learned to be Annabeth Chase—if my box was still with me and she nodded, handing me the last thing given to me by my family. I had opened the box to see a crystal hairpin that I soon learned would transform into my bow, Luna.

I befriended the redhead, Ro Fenning and the brunette, Alice Devone. Along with their friends John Harrington, Drake Treeton and his sister, Jane who had arrived at camp a year after I had. The demigod stuff was a lot to take in and I had almost fainted when I learned that Ro was a daughter of Hermes, Alice and Apollo, John and Tyche and Drake and Jane were children of Nemesis. Of course, I had calmed down that night when I was claimed by Nike, goddess of victory but was saddened to learn that I would be staying in the Hermes cabin for the rest of my camp life due to the lack of cabins. I devoted my life to training, waiting for my moment to escape.

I was sad at first. Well what did you expect; I had lost the family I had grown up with. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic to get away from Madeline (isn't it weird how her name sounds so innocent while she's just a wolf in sheep's clothing?) and her cronies. I was also sad when I learned that I couldn't leave camp to buy new clothes. Of course the clothes I had five years ago were too small for me now and the only thing that still fit me was my jacket which still covered my hands and reached my mid-thigh. I'm surprised it was still intact after all this time but it was still nice and comfortable. Of course I wasn't wearing it now it was extremely hot so I stuck with my usual camp tee, black short shorts and (thanks to Ro) black Converse.

"Hey Nica!" a voice called.

I spun around to see Ro waving excitedly at me. Among the others, I was the eldest since Drake was a few weeks younger than me.

"Hey Ro," I said casually as she ran up to me. She was a cute little thing even though she was less than a year younger than me. She had orange-ish hair that flowed below her waist. Her amethyst eyes glittering with amusement.

"Fourth of July in a week," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swear she's a daughter of Aphrodite instead of Hermes.

"Yeah," I drawled, sounding bored.

"Guess what?" Ro jumped.

"What?" I said as I plopped down on the grass.

"Wait for it..." she said as her face turned purple from holding her breath. "John asked me to the fireworks!" she burst out.

I looked up at her, surprised. I had known, of course, that they liked each other but it was like the 'admire from afar' way.

"That's great Carrot Top!" I smiled.

"I know!" she squealed and threw herself beside me.

"So..." she said with the same mischievousness that every child of Hermes had, "anyone ask you yet? Oh, oh! Are you going with someone already?"

"What?" I asked in horror. "D-Did anyone... No! W-Why would they even—? How could you say that?"

"Woah," Ro said as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Chill."

I composed myself. "No. No one asked me and I intend it to remain that way."

"Please, Nica," Ro rolled her eyes. "Someone must have asked you."

"Well no one did," I huffed.

"It's probably because you push everyone away," Ro said softly. "What's up with that? I mean everyone at camp knows you but do you even know anyone besides me, cabin 11, Jane, Alice, John or Drake?"

"Uh..." I stammered.

"Thought so," Ro smirked, "Besides, I'm sure that all the guys are dying to ask you out."

I sighed warily. "Even if someone had asked me, I wouldn't be able to go anyway. I leave on July first."

"Leave?" Ro asked worriedly. "Where are you going?"

"Chiron wants me to go to a school in Lower Manhattan to find new demigods, contact satyrs and have them brought here. I think he just wants me to take a break from all the training I've been doing though."

"That's great," Ro grinned. "You really do need a break. Shame you're gonna miss the fireworks though. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying in this apartment complex that you're sister runs."

"Sister? Cool! Tell her that R.I.D715 is on."

"Uh... Okay..."

"Wait. Did you say July First? That's the day after tomorrow!"

I sighed sadly. "I know..."

"H-How come you never told us sooner?" she whispered.

I looked away. "I didn't know how."

"You'll be back for winter break though, right?" she asked hopefully.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Of course."

She grinned and hugged me tightly and I quickly returned the action.

"I'll miss you Nicky," she whispered.

"I'll miss you to Carrot Top," I replied softly as I pulled away. "Now come on. I'm leaving in two days and I haven't packed a single thing."

"Of course you haven't," Ro smiled.

"What was that Orange Head?" I grinned

"Nothing Nica," Ro said innocently.

"I thought so," I smirked and together we ran to the Hermes cabin and got everything that I had which was actually very few.

"Oh!" Ro exclaimed, "We forgot to tell John, Alice, Drake and Jane!"

I groaned. "Do I have to? Can't you do it?"

"Well it's not me who's leaving!"

"Fine! I'll tell the gang."

"Tell us what?" Drake asked from behind us.

"Oh, hey guys!" I smiled.

John and Alice waved, Drake nodded and Jane... was Jane.

"Tell us what Nica?" John repeated.

"Oh you know... How I'm happy you finally asked Ro out," he blushed, "How Theo asked Alice out," she blushed, "How Allen asked Jane out," and _she_ actually blushed! "Oh and how I'm leaving in two days."

"Hehe..." Alice scratched the back of her neck. "Wait. What was that last one?"

"Uh... Well..." I looked to Ro for support but all I got was a shrug as if saying _you're-on-your-own. _Thanks. I sighed. "I said I'm leaving in two days. I got assigned to a school in Lower Manhattan. I needed a break anyways."

"You get to go out of camp?" Jane asked.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"Lucky..." Jane muttered.

"I'll miss you guys though," I said softly.

"Aw!" Alice smiled sadly. "We'll miss you too Nicky!"

"Yeah," John grinned. "'Course we will."

"How could we not miss you?" Drake smirked.

"Haha!" Ro jumped. "Exactly!"

We all looked at Jane who was purposely avoiding our gaze.

"Jane...?" Ro raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Jane said, looking around.

"Is there something you wanna tell Nica?" Drake smiled.

"Not really, no," she said blankly.

"Jane," Alice warned.

"I guess I'll miss you too," she grumbled.

I grinned. "Look at that! Janie Wanie has feelings!"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes but we could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"Group hug!" Ro squealed.

We rolled our eyes and laughed as we joined together for a big hug.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

_chapter two_

I said a quick goodbye to my friends and Chiron who had given me a box of ambrosia, a big jug of nectar, some drachmas and mortal cash.

"Good luck, child," he had said.

I'm really going to miss this place. And I'm pretty sure it's going to miss me too. Especially Ro. She literally bursted into tears when I said goodbye.

I carried my satchel that had all my necessities and Argus placed all my luggage in the back of the van. I then took my seat in the front and waved at everyone on the hill. And Argus drove.

I don't know how long I fell asleep but once I did, I was attacked by a dream. Of course I was. I _am_ a demigod after all.

I was in an arena. There was a young woman who was in her late twenties or early thirties that was slashing away on a dummy causing it to explode into stuffing. I stood there in awe, watching the woman as she moved with the gracefulness of a goddess. Wait. She just grew wings.

"Mom?" I ask a little uncertainly.

She spun around to face me and smiled. She had deep brown eyes like me and would've looked like and older version of me if it weren't for her hair which was dark brown. Behold Nike, goddess of victory.

"Ah, Nica!" she said as she put my arms around me while I just stood there paralyzed. What? It's my first time to see a god, much less my mother!

She pulled away and examined me. "Look how much you've grown. It's as if it were just yesterday I saw you as a chubby little baby. Now you're a teen almost in her adulthood! Oh, and you're scar!" she touched the starburst mark below my ear. "You got it when you stabbed yourself with a fork."

"Uh... What?" I always assumed that it was a birthmark of some sort but a scar from stabbing myself with a fork? Never would've guessed it.

"I tried to heal it of course but I left a scar to remind you how brave you were as a child."

"So stabbing myself with a fork is brave?"

"Well... No... But... Never mind! I have summoned you to warn you something."

...

"Well...?" I drawled.

"Well what?" she replied looking confused.

"A warning...?" I said.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Don't trust him."

"Don't trust who?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"I don't know! Just don't trust _him_!"

"... That's it? You're not going to guide me or anything?"

"Oh Nica. You never really needed anyone to begin with. You're a very independent and brave girl. But you need friends if you're going to survive it. Open up a bit."

"Wait—mom—"

A clap of thunder interrupted me and caused Nike to jump.

"That would be my cue," she said sounding disappointed, "Lord Zeus does not appreciate long conversations with our children."

"Wait, please! What did you mean! I need friends to survive what?"

"You'll see," she winked as she began to fade. "And remember my warning!"

And with that, my dream ended and I woke up to Argus shaking me. Once he saw that I was awake, he pointed behind me and I turned to see a white building that had the sign _Ally's Apartments _but when I looked past the Mist it read _Ally's Apartments for Magic. Demigods, Nymphs and Devine beings are welcome! STRICTLY NO MONSTERS._

I jumped out if the car and went to the back to help Argus bring my stuff down. I took two suitcases while he took the other three. We then proceeded to the building and went through the glass doors.

A girl in her early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes looked up and immediately perked up.

"Hi!" she smiled, "My name's Ally, daughter of Hermes. You must be Nica Jones, daughter of Nike, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yep," I said.

"Great," she then looked behind me and noticed the five suitcases. "Oh I'll have those brought up later. Let me show you to your room."

"'Kay," I replied.

She led me to the elevator which had a lot of buttons on one wall. She pressed one with a wing on it and the elevator jerked to life.

"One button, one floor. One floor, one god," she told me.

"There can't be that many floors," I looked at her duhexpression, "Can there?"  
"Magic," she simply stated.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

The elevator doors opened and she led me to a room that read Nike002.

"This is your room," she smiled and gave me a key.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I'll let you get comfortable," she winked and proceeded down the hallway but before she could turn around the corner, she called out, "Your bags will be up in a few!"

"Thanks!" I shouted back, "Hey, wait Ally! My friend, Ro, your sister, wants you to know that R.I.D715 is on!"

She whooped and hollered until her voice faded through the hall. Children of Hermes... I will never understand them.

I put the key in the lock and turned it, smiling slightly as the lock clicked. I pushed the door open and gasped at the sight.

The room was beautiful! The walls were painted midnight black and the fluffy carpet was dark blue. The sofa was also black with white and blue throw pillows scattered about on it. There was a small flat screen TV on one side of the wall and a kitchen at the other. There were two doors which I assumed to be the bedroom and bathroom. I opened the first door and was met with a bedroom that was decorated much like the living room with black, white and blue being the main colors.

The bed's mattress was black, the comforter was dark blue and the pillows were white. There was a white desk beside the bed and a white walk-in closet at one side of the wall. It was small but just enough for me and all my stuff.

I heard a knock from the living room so I made my way back there and opened the door.

"Miss Nica Jones?" a man with a scruffy brown asked.

"That's me," I replied.

"You're luggage," he said and handed my bags over to me.

"Thank you!" I said and shut the door with the back of my foot. I dropped my suitcases on the floor and took the ones with my clothes to the bedroom. I opened the two suitcases and the closet and began hanging some on hangers or folding them neatly. Alice had come with me going to the Aphrodite cabin to get clothes.

I looked at all the stuff I had (which was very few) and sighed.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_chapter three_

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I had gone around, rearranging everything and hadn't eaten since I left camp. Just to prove my point, my stomach made a low grumbling noise.

I warily got up and practically dragged myself out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked for something that I could cook easily since I was no child if Demeter.

I ended up eating instant noodles. I really needed to learn how to cook if I were going to survive the school year. School...Hehe... Wait... Shoot! School!

I ran out of my apartment, into the elevator and pressed the button to the main lobby.

"Ally!" I screamed and ran to the counter, breathing heavily.

"Woah," Ally raised her eyebrows, "Chill kid. What's up?"

"You have to enroll me in..." I trailed of and checked my pockets for the paper Chiron gave me with the name of the school, where I would be staying and the information I needed. "Easternfetch Academy... Wait! What?" I shrieked.

I could not go back to Easternfetch. Of all the schools in New York, it just happened to be the school where I went to when I was twelve.

"Ah," Ally said, plucking the paper from my hand, "Chiron told me you were going to school. You're going to be a Senior right?" She read the paper. "Well we better get going. Classes start tomorrow and you're not even enrolled yet."

Tomorrow? "Wait. Is that even allowed?" I asked. "Enrolling in the last minute I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "That's why there's such thing as the Mist. Duh. Honestly, what does Chiron teach you kids these days? Now go get changed. You smell like two week old butt."

I rolled my eyes at her immatureness and went back into my apartment, took a shower and changed.

I walked back to the lobby and saw Ally leaning against the counter dressed in new clothes.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled.

"Whatever," I replied, "Let's just get this over with."

She nodded and led me outside to a purple minivan. We got inside and she began to drive.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked curiously.

"Hello?" she dragged the _o_. "You're talking to the daughter of the god of travelers. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat, waiting for us to arrive.

After a few minutes, she pulled over. "We're here!"

"I can see that! No need to shout!" I shouted back.

"You're shouting!"

"Because you shouted first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did— You know what? Let's just go."

"Yeah..." And with that, we exited the car and entered theEasternfetch Academy.

The hallways were just as I remembered them. Hehe... Even the crack in the wall which I "accidentally" hit with a baseball bat was there.

"My gods..." I whispered. "It's exactly how I remember it. I never even knew we had a high school."

"You know this dump?" Ally wrinkled her nose.

"It used to be my school before I—" I cleared my throat, "before I went to camp."

"Oh," she said softly but quickly smiled, "Let's get you signed up for Hades– I mean school!"

I laughed and was the one who led her to the main office. She knocked on the door and a voice called out from behind. "Come in!"

Ally pushed the door open and smiled at the woman at the front desk but she was engrossed in the papers on her desk. I couldn't help but think that she looked familiar.

"May I help you?" she asked, still not looking up from her papers.

Ally cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, I would like to enroll my cousin to this school."

"Ma'am, classes start tomorrow. I am afraid that enrolling your cousin without a record, which I doubt you could get this late, is not allowed," the lady replied still not looking up from her papers. That's when I remembered who she was.

"Actually," I smirked, "I'm pretty sure you have my records Mrs. Phillings."

Ms. Phillings looked up from her papers and her mouth formed an _oh _when she saw me. "Nica Jones?"

I grinned. "Glad you still remember me."

She stood up from her desk and walked over to a cabinet that I assumed contained all the student files.

"How could I forget the child who always cause trouble?" she mused.

I ignored this. "So when did you become a secretary? Last I checked, you were a math teacher."

"Science and I'm filling up for the secretary today," she snapped, "And where have you been the past six years? I recall giving you detention that day and you never came. I assumed that you ditched but you didn't show up the following days."

I didn't know how to reply to that but thankfully, Ally came to my rescue. "Her ahh... family... passed away so she spent six years with me as my family in... Seattle."

Ms. Phillings nodded. "I see. Anyhow, I can get Nica enrolled and since she is already familiar with the school, she will not need a guide. Here is your schedule, it is up to you to choose what your elective will be, books and your locker. It was... nice to see you again Miss Jones."

I took the papers from her and grumbled, "Same here."

"Thank you," Ally smiled and Ms. Phillings nodded.

We left the school and hopped into the car.

"That was... interesting. I didn't even have to manipulate the Mist," Ally whistled.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_chapter four_

I groaned and smashed the alarm clock that was ringing Hermes's caduceus.

To make it short, it was ringing as loud as Hades.

The alarm faded and I tried to go back to sleep but now that I was awake, I couldn't return to my slumber.

Why was the alarm ringing in 6:00 in the morning anyway? When did we even get alarms at camp?

That's when it all came back to me. Assigned... Ally... A year... School... School!

I dragged myself out of bed while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, considering the fact that Ally had practically dragged me around the mall buying new clothes and games and snacks. So much like Ro… I then got into the shower and turned it to cold so I could wake up but changed it to warm before I could freeze to death.

I changed into black skinny jeans, black Converse, a long dark blue shirt and my signature black jacket. Oh and of course I didn't forget to clip Luna on.

I then went into the kitchen and found a box of cereal so I helped myself to it. I placed all my books and notebooks inside a light brown bag and brought the satchel that carried my ambrosia, nectar, drachmas and mortal cash. After about thirty five minutes, I was ready to go.

I walked to the elevator and stepped into the lobby. Now that I think about it, I never thought of how I was going to get to school.

"Ready to go?" Ally suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Gods!" I jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "So are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I'm a demigod," I snorted. "I'm pretty sure I can handle school."

"Don't get too cocky kid," she said in a low voice as if imitating a man.

"What?" I asked getting confused.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Let's go!"

We got inside her minivan and began to drive away.

"Why are you driving me to school anyway?" I asked, "Don't you have to work at the apartment complex?"

She shrugged. "There aren't that many demigods out here in New York. It's either they don't know what they are, their atcamp or they were eaten by a monster."

"So in other words... business is slow," I concluded.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah."

After a few minutes she pulled over at school.

"Okay," she looked at me seriously. "Don't pick any fights unless its a monster or someone who really pisses you off, don't let your tongue slip and say things like oh my gods or what the Hades, don't use whatever powers children of Nike have and don't trust anyone who looks suspicious."

That last one was pretty stupid.

"Yes mom," I rolled my eyes.

She gave me an exaggerated kiss on the cheek and called out to me when I was already at the school's entrance.

"Have a great day dah'ling!" she shouted in a fail British accent.

"Shut up!" I called back and walked inside. School still started in twenty minutes but there were already students bustling about.

I made my way to my locker which was locker 153. I then put in the code and placed all my books inside.

"Nica Jones," a fake shocked voice said behind me. "I don't believe it."

I turned to see Madeline Monroe in all her clownesque glory.

She actually didn't look like a clown anymore. Her hair was golden blonde now and was curled so it reached below her chest, her once slimy eyes were bright but the only thing that didn't change was her makeup which was a teeny bit turned down. She was wearing a pink blouse, white shorts that could pass as a belt and white knee high boots with heels that screamed DEATH TRAP.

"You are?" I asked, acting clueless just to annoy her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mocked, "Are you that old as to not remembering me?"

"Actually," I replied, "I usually don't remember clowns."

She glared. "Madeline Monroe."

"Ah," I smiled sickly, "That clown from sixth grade." I noticed that a lot of people were gathering around us, eager to see how things would end.

"So the goth remembers me."

"How could I forget the girl whose nose I broke," I smirked.

Her hand went to cover her nose. "Isn't that the jacket you wore in the sixth grade Nica? My, you really didn't grow considering how lose it fits you."

"Aren't those the shorts you wore in the second grade? They look awfully short."

She gasped. "Still wearing the same emo clothes I see."

"I am not emo," I growled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey Maddie!" I shouted after her, "Lady Gaga called and said that she wanted her shoes back!" Even from afar, I could hear her frustrated scream.

The students around me cheered and clapped while I just smirked and walked to homeroom.

My homeroom was with Mr. Dubstan who was thankfully a teacher I knew from the sixth grade. He wasn't strict or anything and usually let us have free time. Unfortunately, Maddie also had this homeroom.

After about ten minutes, the bell rang and Mr. Dubstan walked into the room.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Dubstan. I will be your homeroom and biology teacher. Let's start with introductions shall we? I want you to come up to the front, introduce yourselves and say something about yourself. Let's start here." He pointed at the student in the front right seat. Thank the gods I sat in the back.

The student he called was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She walked up to the front with a gleam in her eyes. Interesting...

"My name's Leila Pentle," she said. "And I uh... I love plants."

"Freak!" Maddie shouted.

"Next," Mr. Dubstan said loudly, ignoring Madeline.

I wasn't really paying attention to the others but certain people caught my attention. A skinny boy with red hair and brown eyes (his name was Martin or something), a boy named Jacob Oliver who had inky black hair and gray eyes, a girl named LizzieWickens who had icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair and Leila. I assumed the four of them to be demigods but they probably—

"You there," Mr. Dubstan pointed at me, "You're up."

I smirked and walked up to the front.

"My name's Nica Jones," I said.

"Nica?" Mr. Dubstan asked sounding surprised, "My you've grown!"

"That's what usually happens in five years," I smiled, "I like the color black but am not emo, punk or goth so don't bother."

"Aren't you the girl who picked a fight with Maddie and claimed you broke her nose?" someone called out and Maddiewas practically fuming.

"Yes, actually," I said as if it were an everyday thing, "I did it before and I won't be afraid to do it again so don't cross me."

Mr. Dubstan chuckled. "Watch out guys. This girl's a legend from the sixth grade."

"You're _the_ Nica Jones?" a girl gasped.

"Last I checked," I shrugged.

A lot of whispers and pointing erupted from the class and I yawned, pretending to be bored though inside, I was actually very nervous to be back.

"Can I sit now?" I asked.

"Of course," Mr. Dubstan chuckled, "And our last one!"

I sat back down in my seat as the last student—a boy—stood up and went to the front.

My eyes widened when I saw his face. His hair was longer, now almost completely covering his eyes and his jaw looked stronger but his eyes stayed the same. The same mysterious blue. It was the boy from the hallway in the sixth grade.

"My names Josh Devlin," he said blankly, "I'm a part of the school's basketball team and don't like saying too much of myself."

He walked back to his seat and some of the girls swooned. But what caught my attention was Maddie whispering to her friends. "I'm going to make him mine. You'll see."

I almost snorted.

The bell rang and I walked back to my locker and took out my books for my next class which was technology.

I made my way to the classroom and waited for Mr. Bram, a teacher whom I was not familiar with.

After about ten minutes after the bell had rang, a man with unruly red hair as wild brown eyes entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class," Mr. Bram said, "I was working on a new device that would be able to water my plants automatically and it caught on fire and I had to— sorry I'm rambling now aren't I?" I noticed that he had a sort of British accent.

"My name is Herbert Bram," he smiled, "I will be your technology teacher for the rest of the year. Now since this just the first day, we will spend it by getting to know each other."

It was just like home room but no one here seemed to be a half-blood.

I thought this year was going to be long. But I was mistaken. This year will never end.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_chapter five_

Eventually, Lunch Hour arrived so I made my way over to the cafeteria after putting all my books back in my locker. I then realized that I didn't know where to sit. It's kind of embarrassing for the "legend from sixth grade" not to have anywhere to sit.

"Nica!" a person who I recognize to be Leila called over to me, "Wanna sit with us?" I checked to see who us was and noticed that she was sitting with Martin (I think), Jacob and Lizzie. How convenient! Almost _too_ convenient...

"Hey," I nodded as I sat across from Leila and between Jacob and Lizzie.

They were a little shocked to see me actually sit next to them that it caused me to inwardly smirked. Jacob raised his eyebrows, Leila's eyes widened, Martin stopped his fork which was halfway to his mouth and Lizzie was... placid.

"Uh," Jacob recovered first, "No offense, but why are you sitting with _us_?"

Leila shook her head and forced a smile and tried kicking Jacob from under the table but ended up kicking me instead. Now I'm not one to cry out in pain, but _damn_ that girl could kick. I'm pretty sure the boots were metal-tipped too.

Leila stared at me in horror. "Oh God. I am _so _sorry."

I waved her off. "No, no it's fine. I've been through worse." _Like training to kill monsters on a regular basis. _"Handy boots."

"Wait," Jacob looked confused for a second. "You _kicked _her?"

"It was an accident!" Leila protested. "I wasn't aiming for her!"

"But you were aiming for _me_?" he asked in disbelief. "'Cause I doubt you would be aiming for Lizzie."

Leila didn't reply but instead continued eating her pizza.

"Dear Lord," Jacob shook his head. "You _were_ trying to kick me."

I watched in mild amusement as the two started bickering about how Leila had meant to kick Jacob and how he had no proof that she had intended to.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?" I interrupted before Leila could slap Jacob with her raised hand.

She reluctantly lowered her hand and sighed. "Like I said in home room, my name's Leila Urinda Pentle. I'm 17 and have been going to Easternfetch since my freshman year so I never met you before that."

"Jacob Gerald Oliver," Jacob leaned back against his chair. "I've also been here since my freshman year but I've known Leila since the fourth grade and I am completely and _utterly_ in love with the lovely Ms. Leila Pentle."

Leila flushed pink and fidgeted as I looked between the two. "I'm confused. Are you two... _dating_?"

"Oh _God_ no!" Leila looked mortified. "I would never date that... _smartass_."

"Hey!" Jacob protested.

"He's just mocking a kid from the fifth grade," Leila explained. "A guy named Tyler came up to me during recess and confessed but I rejected him. Jacob was laughing the whole time. I'd never actually be _in_ love with Oliver. He's like my brother."

I looked at Jacob for his reaction. He was smiling but I swear I could see a little hurt in his eyes. He caught me staring and flushed a little while I raised an eyebrow. He mouthed the word _later_ and I nodded in reply.

"So," I faced Lizzie and Martin, "why don't you two tell me something about yourselves?"

"My name's Marcus Elton," the guy who I had presumed to be _Martin_ said. So it's Marcus! "I came here last year and am currently in the school's soccer team."

"Soccer?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Marcus replied with his eyebrows raised.

"You didn't _strike_ me as the soccer type," I joked.

He cracked a smile. "First, that was a _terrible_ pun. Second, I've been playing soccer since the first grade so I'm sorry to disappoint."

I laughed a little then faced Lizzie.

"Elizabeth Wickens," she said blankly. "I came here last year. My parents calls me Elizabeth, my siblings call me Beth and everyone else calls me Lizzie except for him," she jabbed her thumb against Marcus's chest causing him to wince from her sharp nails, "who insists in calling me Liz."

He grinned back in reply. "Yep! That's my Liz!"

They kind of reminded me of John and Ro except for the fact that Ro wasn't as blank and creepy as Lizzie.

As if Marcus knew what I was thinking, he said, "Liz isn't that bad. She's always like this around new people."

I nodded. "How did you all get together?"

"Funny story actually," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah," Leila agreed. "It started when the four of us, along with another girl, Celia, were grouped together for a project in English. We had to write this short play and act it out. We learned a lot about each other, except for Jacob and I, and became the best of friends! Oh, oh! And you should've _seen _the way Cel looked at Marcus! It was as if he were the greatest thing to walk the earth!"

Marcus flushed and turned away while Lizzie's eyes hardened more than they usually did. Dear gods, so much tension in this group!

"So this Celia person," I nodded, "where is she now?"

"She's on a trip in Paris," Marcus answered. "She should be back next week."

"How do you know?" Leila asked suspiciously. "She never told us where she was going this summer."

Marcus flushed more and Lizzie stood up from the table.

"I'm going to check on my biology project," she said softly but firmly and left.

Marcus looked at her as she walked away with her pale hair whipping past the other students. He had a look of hurt and longing in his eyes.

"Yeah," Leila stood as well, "I'm going to skidaddle as well. See you at free period."

She left as well leaving Jacob and Marcus with me.

I faced them. "You two _really_ need to get your relationships in line."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked coolly.

"Cut the crap Oliver," I snapped. "I've seen the way you look at Leila."

Marcus snickered and I glared at him. "You shouldn't be one to talk Elton. You're just as bad with Liz."

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"So what if we like Leila and Lizzie?" Jacob asked. "You heard the way Leila spoke about me. I'm like her _brother_ and she would never love me in _that_ way."

Marcus nodded. "And Liz practically _hates _it when I call her that and did you see the way she just left without a second glance?"

I rolled my eyes. _Boys. So oblivious. _Now I was no Aphrodite kid and I wasn't one to play matchmaker but these two seriously needed some help.

"Okay," I said, "it's pretty obvious Leila likes you too, Jacob. Did you see how much she blushed when you said you were in love with her? Even though it was a joke. And Marcus. Do you know why Lizzie stormed out so fast?" he shook his head. "It's because she's jealous of you relationship with this Celia chick, idiot!"

"There's nothing going on between Celia and I," Marcus tilted his head.

"Tell _her_ that," I crossed my arms.

"Who?" he asked. "Celia or Liz?"

"Both," and with that, I stood up and left though I heard:

"Girls," Jacob said, "I will never understand them."

"She's scarier than Liz when she's pissed," Marcus agreed.

Oh, if only they knew.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story**

* * *

_chapter six_

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the first day. We were dismissed at 4:00 pm and Ally was picking me up at 5:00 so I had an hour to kill. Thankfully, Jacob had his own car and brought Leila, Marcus and Lizzie home every day so they would wait for me until Ally came to fetch me.

They practically dragged me to an oddly small oak tree behind campus and pushed me down causing me to wince from the small sharp rocks scattered about.

"Welcome to our magical tree," Jacob said as he plopped down beside me.

"Revel in its magical...ness," Leila climbed up to a low branch and leaned back against the trunk.

Lizzie delicately placed herself on a big round rock and Marcus attempted to climb the tree as well but instead fell so he sat beside Lizzie who glared at him and caused him to flinch.

Leila, who was trying to hang upside down from her branch, looked questioningly at Lizzie. "Hey Lizzie, what's up with you today? Your acting really weird. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied curtly.

"If you say so," Jacob said uncertainly.

I shot a pointed look at Marcus who refused to meet my gaze and instead stare dejectedly at the ground.

"So what's so magical about this tree?" I leaned back.

"This baby's been alive since 1834," Jacob patted the trunk.

"_What_? I've never seen this before! Are you serious?" I demanded.

"No," Marcus grinned. "But your expression was_ priceless_!"

"Don't mind those old kooks," Leila rolled her eyes. "This tree wasn't originally planted here. Three years ago, the principal decided to add a random tree to make the place look more _environmental_."

"Did you just call us _kooks_?" Marcus scrunched his eyebrows together.

Leila looked sideways. "No..."

"Oh, dear Lord," Jacob shook his head.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" I changed the topic and shot a glance at Marcus. "And don't say something incredulous like baking fruit cakes and murdering people."

"My God," Marcus said in fake horror. "It's as if she knows us."

"I happen to make delicious fruit cakes," Jacob huffed.

I, thinking it was a joke, laughed but immediately stopped when I realized no one else was laughing with me. "Wait. You're serious?"

"'Course he is," Leila grinned.

"The boys does make some _mean_ fruit cake," Marcus agreed.

We all started laughing due to the ridiculousness of it all. Well, except for Lizzie...

"You should see Lizzie though!" Leila gasped with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "She eats like a horse when Jacob brings some fruit cake over!"

I laughed even harder. "_Lizzie_?"

Lizzie's face when bright red but her expression remained as placid as ever.

We talked about small stuff like birthdays, favorite colors, music and brands of socks and what I missed in the past five years.

"So when Lizzie came to school here," Jacob grinned, "Madeline was all up in her face, taunting her about how she has no feelings whatsoever and stupid stuff like that. Guess what Lizzie did!"

"What?" I smiled.

"She just stood there!" Jacob laughed causing the rest of us to laugh. These people were hilarious!

We heard a car honk and a "Nica, dah'ling!" which got some strange looks from the others.

"That would be my ride," I said and picked up my backpack.

"Your mom?" Marcus guessed.

"My," I remembered my cover, "cousin." I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

The others stood up as well and gathered their things.

"We best be going too," Jacob said.

Together we walked to the front and stopped at the sight of Ally shouting on her phone.

"You _promised_! Oh my gods! You can't just _wing_ it! Everything could go to Hades because of this! No, no, no. _You _listen to _me_. Oh, so you're breaking up with me? Over the freaking phone? What in Hades is wrong with you? Oh wow... Really now? Well you're not breaking up with me 'cuz I'm breaking up with _you. _I don't care if it doesn't make any sense! So _I'm _the one with fault here? Okay, that's it! We're through. Boohoo. For you!" she shouted and angrily hung up the phone. She seemed to notice us standing there because she quickly slipped her phone into her pocket and transformed her fuming expression to a joyful and perky one. "Nica, I see you got some... friends with you."

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

Ally smiled and stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Ally Parker! I'm Nica's cousin."

Parker? _That's_ her last name?

The others introduced themselves and I have to say; Leila and Ally got along really well.

I hopped into the van with Ally and it roared into life.

"Are they demigods?" Ally asked once we were a block away.

"I think so," I replied.

"Then I guess I shouldn't have used my phone. We got lucky that a horde of hellhound's didn't just... _poof_!"

"Yeah... What's up with that anyway?"

"My boyfriend... Spencer broke up with me over the phone."

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"Yeah. He's a son of Demeter and we've been together for... four years."

"And he just... broke _up_ with you? _Why_?"

"At my hometown, we have this _huge_ celebration every August third and he promised he would take me. Now he's saying that a lot of things are coming up for his work and that he'll have someone also take me but I'm like _no way_ and he's telling me that I'm too clingy and overreacting over this celebration. So we broke up." Ally blinked rapidly so I knew that she was fending off tears but one betrayed her eyes and slipped down her cheek.

"Oh gods," I panicked. "Dude. Don't cry. _Please. _Uh..." _Think, Jones... _"I punched someone!" _Smooth Nica..._

"What?" Ally asked. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Uh..." I sighed. "I just wanted to stop you from... you know."

She laughed shakily and wiped her eyes with one hand. "So you punched someone on your _first_ day?"

"No."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Which is how I would've _wanted _it to be but of course, Ally had to ruin that blissful moment.

"So these _friends_... Anyone... special among them?"

"Gods, no!" she was so much like Ro it was _scary. _"I just met them today and even if I'd known them forever, I know they have a thing for someone else."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Them, or you?"

I groaned and banged my head on the dashboard.

"I don't like anyone!" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah and I'm a—" the car jerked to the right as if something tackled it. Of course, we're demigods so it had to be either some monster out to kill us or a divine being trying to mess up our day. Could be both.

"Holy shit!" Ally screamed as the car continued crashing and flipping over. "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy _shit_!"

"Profanities!" I managed to shout before the car flipped a final time.

"I'm sorry! A hellhound just crashed my van! You can't expect me to be all sunshine and rainbows with it!"

I heard a loud thumping which was getting louder... louder... louder... "Get out!"

Not bothering to ask why, we both scrambled out the car just in time to see a hellhound about two times the size of the said vehicle crash into the purple wreck.

"I got that for my birthday you stupid mutt!" The rest of her words were enough to make a sailor blush.

I unclipped Luna from my hair and before I knew it, I was holding a three foot crystal bow in my hands.I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I brought a bow, yes, but it was practically useless without any arrows. In case you didn't get it; I didn't have my quiver. Yippee.

Ally was so busy cursing the hellhound (and not the creepy Greek cursing), she didn't notice the other hellhound creeping up behind her.

Of course, me being the irrational person I am, I had to open my mouth. "Hey you little freak from hell! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Oh wait, no one can be as large as your ass!" Both directed their attention to me and growled, ready to kill. "I'm sorry! That was your face? Easy mistake! Their practically the same thing!"

Apparently, that sold it. Both hounds came bounding after me, teeth bared.

Oh...

... _shit_.

I started running as fast as my legs could take me (which thankfully was very fast considering my mother had _shoes_ named after her) but the hellhounds were faster than I expected, they were right on my heels.

Remember when I said that it was either a monster wanting to kill us, a divine force trying to wack out our day or both? Both. Definitely both. Somehow, a magic rock appeared! You know what happened next? Yes, that's right! I tripped! Cool right?

The hellhounds circled my sprawled form, appearing to have triumphant smirks on their grotesque faces.

I hastily got up but flinched when I felt something in my ankle go _snap_. I'll need to check that out later.

Both hellhounds lunged at me and I remembered swinging my bow. For the first time in years, I blacked out.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Andy here! Did you like the last chappie? Hope you did! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy was a fanfic writer  
She was a barker but also a biter  
But there was something she could not accept  
Percy Jackson wasn't hers... yet  
Piper's magic cornucopia,  
Percy's Roman utopia,  
Jason's stormy horse,  
Leo communicating in Morse,  
Hazel summoning a jewel,  
Frank is somewhat cool...  
The books Annabeth has read,  
Nico talking to the dead,  
Reyna's weapons at ready,  
Octavian gutting a teddy.  
Demigods standing together,  
Fighting the forces forever  
So zap me with Clarisse's Maimer  
'Cuz this is my disclaimer  
Sorry it's mushy and gory  
I'm Andy and this is my story.**

* * *

_chapter seven_

I woke up in my apartment at Ally's building. Strange... I attempted to stand up but quickly fell back down when I applied pressure to my right foot. I looked down to see my foot supported by a splint and cloth. Handy.

It looked like I wasn't going anywhere for a while so I just laid down and shut my eyes, allowing my thoughts to waft through me.

You know when they say that if one of your senses are inactive, your other senses may be enhanced? Same thing, except with demigods, we had a sixth sense. Well, everyone had a sixth sense, ours was just more enhanced. ADD...?

Well, just then, with my eyes shut, I felt a presence right behind the door to my bedroom. Also the fact that they weren't trying to hide their voices very well.

"Thanks again," that was Ally's voice.

"No need to thank me," a vaguely familiar voice said. "I've been tracking that particular pack for ages. I killed the rest of the hellhounds and the Cyclopes with them back at Philadelphia." I now concluded that the voice was male and had a British tone to it.

"You were chasing a pack of creatures that could just as easily shadow travel away from you," Ally said disbelievingly.

"Yep."

"From Philadelphia."

"Right."

"Demigods these days. I can hardly keep up with their antics. Lemme guess. You're a son of... Hermes?"

"Try again."

"Ares."

"H."

"Hephaestus?"

The guy snorted. "I'm way better looking than that old lump." _Gee, conceited much? This is a god we're talking about!_

"Well you very well can't be Hera."

"Obviously."

"Hecate."

"Nope."

"... Hamlet?"

"... I'm not even going to answer that."

"Ugh, I give up!"

"Try Hebe."

"Goddess of youth?" I could just imagine Ally's eyebrow raising.

"Where else would I get these looks from?" _Again with the conceitedness!_

"You're awfully conceited," Ally said. _Right?_

"Comes in the pack."

Ally snorted. "So you're actually really old."

"I'm still in high school, thank you very much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I go to—"

I heard a loud crash that caused the talking to cease and panicked when I realized that I had knocked over the lava lamp beside my bed.

"What was that?" the guy asked.

"You should go. Thanks again."

"No problem. Later."

I assumed that the guy left and the door creaked open.

"Nica?" Ally said softly.

Apparently, I was already sitting up when she saw me so there was no point in pretending to sleep.

"Hey," I croaked, my voice still raspy.

"You okay?" Ally asked.

"Water."

She poured me a glass of water and handed me a small piece of ambrosia.

"What happened?" I asked after draining the glass and swallowing the square.

"Two hellhounds. Pretty bad. When I ran to you—you're really fast—you were unconscious and there was a guy fending off the hellhounds."

"Guy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's—" a loud ringing cut her off. Her cellphone.

"Yello," she said into the phone. "Oh my gods! No! Ugh, you are so _stupid_. You break up with me, now you want me back? It's been like an hour and a half since we broke up!" She angrily hit the _end call_ button.

"He asked you to take him _back_?" I asked in disbelief. "That's... _douchey_."

"I gotta go," Ally sighed. "I'll be back in a bit."

And once again, I was alone.

I didn't like being alone.

It made me kind of sad.

I didn't like being sad.

It made me kind of depressed.

I didn't like being depressed.

It made me kind of—never mind.

Anyway, I felt another presence in my room (remember the sixth sense?). I turned to see an Iris Message waiting for me. And standing there were the gang.

"Oh my gods!" I jumped.

"Hey girl!" Alice squealed.

"Again; oh my gods!" I repeated. "Why are you guys calling?"

"You know," John grinned, "just wanted to check on our bestie."

"Dude," Drake snickered. "You said bestie."

"Shut up," John mumbled.

"So," Ro smiled, "how's life?" **(That was for you, Joaqy!)**

"Oh you know, typical demigod life; drama, laughter and of course, monsters. So yeah, pretty good," I replied.

They laughed.

"What about guys?" Ro asked excitedly. "Any guys?"

I laughed. "Only you, Ro. Only you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now answer my question."

"No. No there were not any _guys_."

We continued talking and occasionally laughing until they said that they had to go. I said my goodbyes and swiped my arm through the IM, ending the connection. I checked the time; 7:00. Hm... Dinner time!

I stood up carefully and walked to the kitchen. I really need to learn how to cook...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
